The Book of Love
by fox24
Summary: Jess wants to read his new book to impress Rory at LL wedding. However, he is in for a shock. A parody on Jess's book. Has Trory undertones


Jess Mariano knew he blew it with Rory. He needed to win her back. His own ego wouldn't be satisfied till he did. He would show Rory that he was better than the smug Logan and further rub it in the face of idiotic Dean. Jess had just the answer. Rory was so impressed when he wrote that little book, so his key to winning her back was to write a book with a romantic preface to Rory.

He figured the gazebo wedding of Luke and Lorelai would be the perfect place for Jess too take the stage and tell the world how he felt. Once he publicly read his romantic preface to Rory, Rory would melt and be his. It didn't matter if Rory was still with Logan or any other guy, the book would surpass all obstacles.

Luke looked up when he heard the door open. "Jess what are you doing here?" Jess might have been Luke's nephew, but bad or stupid things could happen whenever he would show.

"Geez Luke, no hello or how are you? Just what are you doing here?"

Look Jess I thought you were in Philadelphia. Do you think you should have maybe called and give me some warning."

"I know, I know; I just didn't think about-" Jess was never one to really care or think about common decency.

That's your problem Jess; you don't think. So what are you doing here?" Luke shook his head; he really did not want to deal with his nephews crazy whims on his wedding day.

"Look I decided to attend your wedding and be your best man. I think I have an idea on how I can get Rory back in my speech."

"Actually Jess, Kirk's my best man cause he's you know been there these past years. Second of all, how are you going to do that?" Although you might have a chance she and Logan broke up two years ago. Although he had completely forgotten, that Lorelai told him, that Rory was bringing a date.

A thrill shot up Jess's leg. Logan was out of the picture this may be easier than he thought. "Luke I wrote another book and I have dedicated the book to Rory. I wrote a romantic preface. She is going to love It."

"So what is it Jess? I can let you say a small speech."

"Wait till the wedding Luke, you'll see; she'll fall right into my arms. I guarantee it."

"You're still cocky Jess, but who knows. You just may be right." Although, Luke would later regret what he had just said.

The wedding

Jess was surprised that Rory had brought a date. Her date reminded Jess of the smug Logan, blond and rich looking. His name was Tristan Dugrey and was some big shot military lawyer. However, Jess didn't care if Rory could break up with Logan she could break up with that smuck. His romantic preface would change everything.

Jess was completely oblivious that Rory did not look at him, when she was walking down the aisle as her mother's maid of honor. He didn't seem to notice that her eyes were completely on Tristan and not on him, when they sat on the same table.

Jess waited impatiently, while Kirk was finishing his insipid best man speech. He could see Lorelai shooting daggers at him like his presence had ruined her precious wedding. He would show her, Jess thought. Finally Kirk had introduced him. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have an unexpected surprise. One of Stars Hollow own; published author, Jess Mariano, has wrote a new book. He would like to read some excerpts from the book to us."

Jess cleared his throat. "I can't tell you how pleased I am to be back in Stars Hollow. My stay here was riddled with strife, but I have come to think of it as home.

The crowd shuffled restlessly. Jess continued on. The book is a romance novel. I was inspired by our maid of honor Rory Gilmore. In fact the dedication to the book is to her. I wrote the dedication in French, the language of love. So without further ado here I go. Rory this is to you." He saw Rory stiffen up and Tristan having a curious look.

"Ce livre est dédié à la stupide vache Rory Gilmore. Je ne sais pas qui pue plus; votre souffle ou vos pieds"

People in the crowd started looking at each other. "Je ne suis allé avec vous parce que je pensais que vous serait facile."  
Some people started laughing. Jess looked up, Rory was beet red. Ah Jess thought to himself; she loves it. He then saw Tristan starting to laugh, and Jess got angry. However, he ignored Tristan's laughter  
"La vue de vous dégoûte. J'espère que nos chemins vont jamais traverser à nouveau." Jess looked up again and watched Rory run from the table. Tristan, who had been laughing hystrically, then got up to follow Rory. He smiled Rory was probably overwhelmed by his strong emotions.

Jess was then brought back to reality when Luke came from his side of the table and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Come on you idiot; what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Come on Luke I was just telling Rory how I felt about her" Jess couldn't see what was so wrong with his romantic speech.

"Jess just go to the diner and lock the door. I'm serious." Luke shook his head. Jess really did not understand what he said. Luke vowed from that moment he would stop pushing Jess and Rory together. He would have a long talk with his clueless nephew aftewards he could repair the wedding damage.

Totally puzzled Jess turned and started walking toward the diner. When he was half way to the diner a car pulled up, he was glad to see Paris after all Paris liked him when he showed her how to eat French fries properly. Paris rolled down the window. "Get in Jess."

Jess ran to the passenger side of the car and got in. "Paris what in the hell is going on?"

"You don't know do you?" Paris shook her head.

Jess ran his hand though his overly gelled hair. "No Paris, The dedication to the book was a romantic ode to Rory. I don't get what is going on."

"Where did you learn French Jess?"

"Come on Paris, I never got out of high school I don't know French."

Paris shook her head. "Then who wrote that?"

"The French was written by a girl who works for me; why are you asking?"

Paris started laughing. "Oh you're such an idiot Jess. Does this girl like you?"

"Yeah, so what, we went out a few times. I slept with her, it's no big deal."

"Jess, Jess Jess, you are much dumber than I gave you credit for. You slept with her and did not think it was a big deal, and then you had her write the preface for you?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

"Jess you are a complete idiot. I'll tell you what she wrote."

"This book is dedicated to the stupid cow Rory Gilmore. I don't know which stinks more; your breath or your feet. I only went out with you because I thought you would be easy. The sight of you disgusts me. I hope our paths will never cross again."

Jess sat there in stunned silence. His world had just crumpled. He could not understand why Judy would do this to him. Paris's voice shook him back to reality.

"It's your karma Jess; it stinks. I think it would be wise if I drop you off out of town someplace."

Jess nodded weakly. "Yes that is a good idea." His life sucked once again. He needed a new plan.  
moments ago


End file.
